Today
by HybridINTP
Summary: Being able to be close to him, Lucy's happy that way. But her friends have a different plan for her and the one she loves. Jelu one-shot! Sorry it sucks...


**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long for everything! I'm going to try to finish updates soon! I recently got an internship, and I don't want to lose these opportunities! So, sorry, for not updating as often over the summer! Anyway! Please enjoy! Jelu one-shot Highschool AU**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Today**

 **Lucy's POV**

Knowing that he was probably one of the most popular students among students. I couldn't help but want to be closer to him. He's a nice guy. Well in my own perspective. I mean, being a delinquent and all. I've known him since the start of high school. He'll start a fight at times, and at times, he'll just go along with it, or he'll stop one. But he's really nice.

Knowing that many people think I'll go with someone smart and with high status, but I just don't want that. I want someone easier. Someone who I can talk to normally and not struggle to please. He's...perfect that way...Ah! Remembering how he is makes me blush every time!

When I arrived to Fiore High, the high school my father forced me to enter without my choice, I saw him. He was standing in front of the gate. Although being a delinquent and all, he was really an easy person to read.

I finally walked towards him, and greeted him like normal. He looked at me and gave me a glare, but that was how he normally was when he was embarrassed. I knew everyone else was scared shitless. However, I didn't mind.

He was very popular with mature women, so they would always come to school, asking him to party. Sometimes he'd go, and not even come back to home. Nor would he be at home, i know this, because we live pretty close by. Actually across the street. But sometimes. the lights aren't on…I always go to his place to give him some dinner, at times, the house would be empty.

He'd always get a new girlfriend though. Very often, when they picked him up, he'd hang out with them for an entire week. Coming in some days and sometimes, not coming at all. Actually he failed last year, and is supposed to be a second year. Being in this school, hasn't been the best experience, but neither has it been the worst.

I was always jealous of those girls. Aside from being able to have time with him, they were able to be considered girlfriends.

"Good morning Jellal!," I greeted.

"Morning' Lucy." He glared back.

I felt somewhat special, since he's always going that, but in a sense, I can tell what type of glare he's giving off. Whenever I looked at him, his aura and expressions all have different expressions.

"Are you skipping today too? Or are you going to class, is going to ask me where you are, if you're not here." I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment. "I'll be there in a few, just tell him I'm going to be late, about 15 minutes. I got something to deal with."

I nodded and walked away and started to head to class. I don't want to confess yet, I want this happy peaceful time to be well, and perfect. I'm just scared of rejection. It's always been a big fear of mine. Its not that i can't accept it, but rather, it hurts to accept it.

As I headed towards class, a few of the Oracion Seis, greeted me when I was walking in. See, Jellal was the leader of the group, along with Midnight. However, the person who would talk to me the most would be Meredy, female wise, and male wise would Jellal, or if he's not around Midnight and Cobra. All of them were my friends of course. But the only one in our group that knew that I liked Jellal. They all thought it was cute and all, and so told me that I should confess when I'm ready. I wasn't, or at least not anytime soon.

I know time will slip if I don't do anything. But my heart is still strong enough.

After classes went through, and I was about to go to the back courtyard where it was quiet. Although I enjoyed eating lunch with Meredy and the others, sometimes, I do like to have my own time. Though I always start thinking of my other friends who got to go to Magnolia High. But, today was a bit strange. As Jellal said to me in the morning, he arrived 15 min. earlier. However, he carried something in his arms that you don't normally see. A bag, with a suit inside. Everyone was surprised as to why he even had that.

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san!" Called out Meredy from behind me as I was exiting the building. I looked back.

"Eh?" I replied. She finally reached me and grappled onto my wrist.

"Let's go! He's waiting!" I looked at her in a scared confused way, but she tugged me away, and we were already outside the school gates.

"Meredy! Wait! Where are we going?!" I asked her. She seemed to be extremely happy, and excited. Sadly enough, I left my stuff in the classroom.

"Lucy! We have something you have to put on, so please be patient!" She cheered.

I was so lost, who are 'they'? Who's waiting for me? I didn't know what to do. Either way, we ended up at Meredy's house, she told me that I had to, if not she'd do something...I wasn't going to disobey from the beginning, but still.

So after whatever just happened I was in a black, spaghetti-strapped dress. With black 2 high heels. My hair being straightened, and with accessories. After so long of getting the clothing ready, i was about Meredy what we were doing, but she seemed to busy to answer my questions, and I didn't feel like i should bother her. I should just wait for the surprise. When we were ready, we went outside, I saw a limo outside, ready to take us away. The driver opened the door, there we both entered, and sat down. Meredy then took out her phone and dialed a number, after a few moments, she then waited. After a moment she finally spoke.

"Hey~!" She said, "I finally got her, we're heading over there soon, is everyone ready?"

She paused and continued, i zoned out and looked over to the window, where I saw the scenery. It was so beautiful, of course, however, I wasn't familiar with it. I've never actually been in this type of area. Although it may sound strange coming from me.

When we arrived, Meredy was tugging me and was walking me into the gates. It was a large mansion like location that I personally thought was grand. The gates were of a gold decorated color, with roses of a variety of colors. With the mansion being so grand and colorful, you could hear the music from inside.

When the gates opened, we entered without hesitation, Meredy being in front of me. As we walked to the doors, I could feel the calls and shushes being addressed. Although, I didn't understand why I was feeling so nervous.

The door almost two times taller than both of us. Meredy opened the door, seeing everyone from Magnolia High that I went with and along with a few of my friends from Fiore High. My father was there, he and everyone else was cheering, I didn't know what was going on, but still. I was so happy. I was dying actually. Of happiness.

However it didn't end there. Meredy led me somewhere in a secret room, I tried to greet everyone, but sadly enough, they told me good luck. I questioned as to why...Good luck for what?

When we entered the room, I saw the one person the one person I didn't expect to see, especially in a suit. Jellal stood tall in a suit, and prepared himself well. His hair brushed perfectly. I walked in, and Meredy locked the door behind her. I looked back, as I heard the lock. No one else was with us.

Jellal turned to me, and gave me a bright smile. I blushed deeply.

"Je-Jellal?!" I stuttered.

"Hello Lucy, I know this is a huge surprise for you." He smiled at me happily. I've only seen his glare, but to see his smile, just made me blush but at the same time.

"Uh...Jellal...Why are you smiling?" I asked, he seemed to be puzzled by this question.

"What do you mean? I'm always like this!" He said, he hugged me tightly. His scent was different too. And he never hugs me. Who is this?

"Who are you? This can't be Jellal. He's always with an angry look, and only gives me a hug with one arm. You're scent is also different." I looked up seriously.

"What on earth are you saying deary?" He never called me deary….who is this idiot?

The door suddenly opened, since it was locked from the outside, it was easy to enter. The person I saw then was...also Jellal…?

"I'm sorry that I'm late, I was putting on the suit...OI!" He said. This one seemed more like the Jellal I knew, he was more like a wild person, than a calm and respectful one.

The one hugging me sighed and let go. "Everything was going well until you showed up."

I looked back and forward, seeing the two. Jella, or at least the one who bursted in, had messier hair, He also had a messed up tie rather than a neat one. I was happy to say that I could definitely tell that was the original Jellal. I blushed, however, noticing, how much nicer he looked than the one who was hugging me.

When I pulled away. I walked towards the one I knew was the original Jellal. I hugged him and looked back to the imposter.

"Now that hurt Lucy-chan, I know I wasn't the Jellal you were waiting for, but you could've been in my arms a little longer~" Said the one formerly hugging me.

"Mystogan, what were you trying to do?" Asked Jellal. So he's Mystogan.

"I was just poking a little fun, nothing harmful." Said Mystogan, "I'll take my leave though, I see I'm interrupting."

He walked out, and it was only Jellal and myself. I looked up to him, and let go, I forgot that I was hugging him. I blushed, I knew that scent as well, even through the cologne, I could tell the difference. Jellal looked down on me and glared, but it wasn't the same as the one in the morning.

That look, was a deeper amount of embarrassment. I couldn't look at him in the eyes, I instead, had a flushed face, and looking down. I couldn't say anything. Nor could he.

"Lucy...I have to tell you something." I nodded, I couldn't look up. "I...I love you…"

My heart felt as if a thousand pounds was just released. I looked up to him. He was stuttering and worried. He couldn't find those words anymore, but I didn't listen. I just smiled. I gave him a hug.

"I love you, too, Jellal." I whispered. "You don't have to say anything more."

He was stiff at first, but then relaxed, and hugged me back. He lifted my face a bit, and leaned it closer to his.

"Lu, if its fine with you, will you be my girlfriend," He whispered, "And this dance on my birthday, will be our first date together."

I smiled, and leaned in closer. "Of Course!"

He gave me a kiss, a long passionate and hungry one. After finishing and nearly out of breath, as the time of kissing took a while. We hugged each other tightly, and not letting go. I was beyond happy.

For a while we stayed that way, he whispered sweet nothings into my ears. Happy as ever. Until a few moments later, when we went hand in hand, blushing outside and raising our hands to signify that we were together. We couldn't look at the audience properly, but at least everyone cheered for us.

 _As the night went on, We held each others hands, happily as a couple._

* * *

 ** **And Happy ending! I'm sorry if it sucks...sorry...I have no excuses...but still! I hope that you enjoyed, even though that was mostly descriptions. Its so lame, i'm sorry!****

 **Anyway! Still taking in requests, except for the following pairings. {Nalu and Nali}**

… **.I don't want to write about them…**

 **Till next time!**

 **Yadi-san out!**


End file.
